


Goddess of the North

by Aemeth



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: The brief kiss with Lagertha haunts Princess Kwenthrith and one night she decides to confront her strange pull to the shieldmaiden once and for all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I only saw that deleted scene of Lagertha and Kwenthrith kissing today and I found it really interesting. To see Kwenthrith so shy and so bold and in awe at the same time. And why did Lagertha allow the kiss just to pull away? I couldn't believe no one wrote about this so I did it myself.

Lagertha lowered herself tiredly onto a stool, sighing from a hard day's work. She admitted to herself she had missed the comforts of King  
Ecbert's castle. Building this new settlement on Wessex soil was as exhilarating as it was exhausting and days like this, when a young boy let the new tool they were given, the plow, fall onto her and left her with her shoulder bleeding, truly made her long for the comfort of a lover.

Yet Lagertha was not someone who just took one by a whim, like so many men did; although she found herself more actively looking now than she was accustomed to. King Ecbert certainly was pursuing her shamelessly. But she did not know yet if he was worthy of being bestowed such an honor. Just when she had loosened the braids that held her hair, one of her younger shield maidens entered her room.

"Lady Lagertha, you have a Saxon visitor."

Lagertha did not look at her and instead leaned her head back with a heavy sound.

"Do not tell me it is King Ecbert again."

"No my lady. It is Princess Kwenthrith of Mercia."

Only then Lagertha opened her eyes sharply. For a long moment she regarded her loyal shield maiden, before the hint of a smile showed on her icern face.

"Let her in."

 

When Kwenthrith entered the room her breath stuck in her throat. There was the northern goddess that had possessed her mind ever since she had laid eyes on her. She was still in the attire of her people, pelts and metal and breeches at that. There was a soreness and exhaustion undeniable about her presently but her icy blue eyes were ever keen and proud when they met her gaze.

"Princess", she greeted, the Anglian melodious on her lips.

"What is it that you want at this late hour?"

Kwenthrith pressed her lips, that always seemed inevitably to fall open at the sight of the shield maiden, together, and stepped forward gracefully.

For a moment the two royals stared at each other, taxing, challenging.

"Why would you grant a princess a kiss, just to leave her to silence?", she asked proudly, not showing the pain this had caused her many nights.

Lagertha smiled and stood from her chair, her long golden locks falling free from her braids. Kwenthrith stared at them swinging in the candlelight and imagined their softness on her breasts, heat pooling in her stomach.

"You are a princess, "Lagertha stated matter of factly and went to blow out the candle on her night stand. "I am still new to your land's law - I did not want to bear you disrespect. You seemed to have indulged in wine a lot that night."

She looked over her shoulder back at the princess, mockery in her eyes , expecting to see humiliation. But the princess raised her chin proudly.

"Surely you have seen the many men at court who gaze at you with desire. Would you grant them the same respect?"

Lagertha arched an eyebrow.

"None of them seem to be of high as a rank as you; and none of them expressed their desire as... bold as you, princess."

Kwenthrith gave her her signature smirk and stepped closer; yet just as last time when she had haphazardly been pulled to kiss her, she felt a nervousness in her heart at being close to this strange, powerful woman, that was foreign and inexplicable to her.

But she had long learned to mask her insecurities and pain. Only at the feast that night had she been at utter loss in her desire and fear of the woman. It was as though she had been under a spell, a spell still lingering. As though the viking's lips had left her in a mocking invisible net bound to her.

Drawn now by it Kwenthrith stepped so close to the northern woman her smile disappeared and was replaced with the steal battle face.

"Has no woman ever expressed her desire for you, Lagertha?" she whispered languidly, her voice only breaking slightly.

Lagertha straightened her shoulders.

"I am a shieldmaiden of Thor. Women are my sisters in arms, or subjects of my rule and protection. Rarely, they have been my enemies. But never lovers."

"Is there no romantic love between your maidens, then?"

For the first time Lagertha showed her discomfort in a slight shift, but still refused to back away from the intruding princess.

"Some love each other like that. They are free to do so under my watch but I am not like them."

Kwenthrith felt her determination only grow at these words.

Stepping even closer she laughed.

"But why would you -" she stopped, only now seeing the blood oozing from the warrior's shoulder.

"You are injured!"

Lagertha did not bat an eyelash. "A mere flesh wound."

Kwenthrith surged forward by instinct, reaching for Lagertha's shattered gown, pulling it away to see the wound;

when Lagertha's strong hands grabbed her wist and shoulder and pushed her down onto the bed next to them in one powerful move.

Pain surged through Kwenthrith's arm but it was easily forgotten at the sudden proximity of the northern goddess, anger melting the ice in her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kwenthrith met her wreath with quickening breath, both of fear and excitement.  
But there was more than anger to the warrior; Kwenthrith could see how Lagertha's eyes dropped to her lips briefly and how her breath seemed forced, although the action couldn't have caused strain to battle heartened arms.

"Let me pay you respect as you granted it to me." At the confusion in Lagertha's eyes she added:"I am well versed in the art of salving wounds."

Lagertha did not loosen her grip.

"A princess trained in the art of healing?" she spat in clear disbelief.

The old rage surged through Kwenthrith, contorting her face.

"I have been a toy for men since I was a child!", she spat. "I had to learn to treat my wounds or died."

All rage disappeared from Lagertha's eyes. Instead, she searched Kwenthrith's own with frightening intensity but Kwenthrith stared back defiantly.

The northern woman seemed to have found something; for she relieved Kwenthrith of her grip and regarded her for a moment.

"Very well," she said finally,"You may tend to me."

Kwenthrith stood and ordered a maid to bring her bandages and salves; when the requested was hastily brought Kwenthrith sat behind the warrior. For a moment she inhaled the smell of the exposed skin of her neck and her hair, sweat, dirt and, perhaps she imagined it, the salt of the sea.  
She gently laid her hand next to the wound and waited. When Lagertha nodded she peeled the torn cloth away and exposed a shallow but dirtied wound.

"Who caused you this wound?" she asked as she started to dab at the maltreated flesh. Lagertha didn't even flinch.

"A young boy who still learns the art of farming."

"Will you have him punished?"

"He was reprimanded. He will not act so carelessly again."

Astounded by this assurance and leniency to a peasant Kwenthrith remained quiet for too long.

"Who caused you the the wounds you spoke of?", Lagertha asked. There was a gentleness in her stern voice now, that would have shocked Kwenthrith had she nod stabbed into the most pained part of her soul.

"The men of my family", she answered in a flat voice. "First my uncle, then... many."

She laughed dryly and started to put healing salve onto the wound a bit shakingly.

Lagertha breathed out softly. "And did you or anyone ever avenge any of these crimes?"

"I am working on that as we speak. I will soon be queen of my country and they will be dead."

There was a moment of silence between them. Lagertha leaned back slightly and suddenly her face was almost pressing into Kwenthrith's; the princess' breath hitched.

"If you don't fight your country back for yourself,"she said, almost kindly, "None of these men will ever truly respect you."

Kwenthrith halted her movements and stared at the white skin next to her. Then she slowly started to pull the gown even further down, exposing the northerner’s smooth yet scarred back and breasts.

"I am not like you", she said bitterly and started wrapping a bandage around the cleaned wound. "And even if I was and could fight - no man would ever follow me. It is not our culture. Women do not fight."

She could feel Lagertha shake her head slightly. "That is strange to me", she stated calmly.

She seemed to think hard while Kwenthrith finished bandaging her wound.

"If I can I will kill your uncle myself," she announced then, firmly. "No woman is to suffer so from men unavenged on my account."

Kwenthrith's heart warmed at the unexpected offer and to her own surprise tears sprung to her eyes. She realized in that moment she had waited for this to happen, prayed for it desperately since she was a child. And no one had ever answered until now.  
Fighting her emotion she traced her fingers over a long brutal looking scar on Lagertha's white back.  
The woman, like a statue while her wound was being touched, now tensed.

"I would hate to see you in danger... to see you wounded further."

Lagertha whipped around and Kwenthrith jerked back in surprise.

Lagertha had gripped her wist again, her eyes furious, long golden hair around her like a lion's mane, and her marvelous breasts exposed to her eye.

"I am not like you women in this land!", she yelled. "I am a shield maiden of Thor, a warrior! I fear no battle, I seek it's glory. I am tired of having to explain that to you.. Saxon."

Kwenthrith stared at her in complete awe, a tear now escaping her eyes and running down her face. Bereft of all caution she stuttered:

"Why would you fight for a princess you don't owe anything to? And on the side of a man that betrayed you?"

Lagertha's glare deepened, her grip strengthened.

With her free hand Kwenthrith reached for her face and gently cupped her cheek.  
Confusion joined the wrath in the warrior's eyes.

"You are so beautiful."

Kwenthrith could free her captured wrist without hindrance from Lagertha's now unsure hand and started to loosen the laces of her dress.

"Why wold a woman of such power as yourself deny herself the pleasures before battle that every low-life man takes for himself?"

She shrugged out of her upper dress and pulled it off herself.

Lagertha, frozen completely, stared at her.

Kwenthrith smiled, inched closer and pressed a lingering kiss to the shieldmaiden's jaw.

Then she took her strong calloused hands and led them to her still covered breasts.

Kwenthrith moaned and pressed her wet lips to Lagertha's ear.

"Let me show you my gratitude. Let me be yours."

She swirled her tongue around the shivering shieldmaiden's ear conch and let one hand slide sensually against her breasts and the other down her exposed back.

For a long while Lagertha remained stiff while Kwenthrith conducted her hands into opening her underdress. Then she finally sloughed it up and sat naked in front of the proud north woman, laying back slowly and sensually on the pillows - exposing herself completely.  
Lagertha surged forward and covered her body with her own, kissing her hungrily, her strong hands enclosing Kwenthrith's body and pulling her flush into her heat.

**Author's Note:**

> God I love these two. If people are interested I might continue this, so leave me a comment :)


End file.
